


А на самом деле было так...

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как происходила Битва Пяти Воинств по версии ПиДжея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А на самом деле было так...

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание - много мата! )

Торин: Быть или не быть? Достойно ли смиряться под ударами судьбы, иль должно…  
Двалин: Въебать этим мудакам по самые яйца! Они же наших сейчас охуячат.  
Даин (бодая головой орка): Торин, долго еще? Сколько можно ждать?  
Торин (из-за стены): Не торопи меня! Эта корона не сочетается с наручами… Махал, да что ж такое — полон Эребор вещей, а надеть нечего.  
Даин: Узнаю братца.  
Сценарист: Так, Бомбур трубит в рог, на раз-два отпускаете колокол и бежите вперед.  
Кили: Секундочку, доспехи только наденем.  
Сценарист: Не стоит. Вас все равно убьют.  
Кили (упрямо тянется за шлемом): Это мы еще посмотрим.  
Сценарист (вкрадчиво): Ты же хочешь, чтобы твоя девушка видела твою неотразимую улыбку?  
Кили: Ладно, уговорил.  
Фили: А я на всякий случай мифриловую кольчугу под низ надел. Мало ли.  
Торин: Ду бекаааар!

Даин: Эх, шлем соскочил, жалость какая!  
Сценарист: Не беда, у тебя голова все равно чугунная.  
Даин (убивая лбом орка): Ух, ебта! А я-то думал — мысли тяжелые.  
Торин: Здравствуй, брат!  
Даин (показывает тайм-аут): Перерыв пять минут. Торин, схуяли вечно ты как на бал собираешься! У тебя хоть план есть?  
Торин: А у тебя бараны есть?  
Даин: Да вон, штук двести еще осталось.  
Торин: Да нет — скаковые есть?  
Сценарист: У меня есть четыре отличных скаковых барана. Все в вас. То есть — для вас специально.  
Балин (ехидно): А в трейлере кто-то обещал «с комфо-оортом», «на колесни-ииице».  
Сценарист: Да чего я только в трейлере ни обещал. Не нравится, можешь оставаться.

Торин: Так. Куда эта гнида бледнолицая съебала?  
Сценарист: Вам надо разделиться. Пусть Фили и Кили проверят башню.  
Торин: Ты меня за дебила держишь? Нас и так мало. Парни, стоять, сейчас мы окружим эту падлу.  
Сценарист: Ах, так? Вот вам пятьдесят гоблинов-наемников.  
Двалин: Напугал ежа.  
Фили: Дядя, мы быстро, туда и обратно.  
Торин: Ладно, только чур не шуметь, на кхуздуле не ругаться, Азога не убивать — он мой.  
Двалин: Торин, гоблинов мелко не кроши, мне этот бефстроганов уже остопиздел.

Фили: Какой-то подозрительный шум.  
Сценарист: Кили, иди-ка, проверь нижние этажи.  
Кили: А как же брат?  
Сценарист: Вы с ним еще увидитесь. Иди-иди, не мешайся.

Азог: Первым умрет вот этот, как его. Потом вон тот. Тоже не знаю, как зовут. Извините.  
Торин: Не страшно, я и сам их путаю.  
Фили: Какой отсюда вид красивый. Эге-ге-гей! То есть, я хотел сказать: беги-иите!  
Азог (тыкает Фили для виду в спину хреновиной): Хэк!  
Сценарист: Фили падает и умирает.  
Фили: Чего это? На мне кольчуга мифриловая.  
Сценарист: Тебя сбросили с башни.  
Фили: И? Я гном, на минуточку. Я с Гоблин-Тауна летел столько, что два раза выспаться можно.  
Сценарист: Это все компьютерная графика, и вообще, вместо тебя был дублер.  
Фили: Вместо меня пол-фильма дублер был, может, вообще вычеркнете меня из титров?  
Сценарист: Ничего не знаю — лег и умер.

Сценарист: Торин идет за Азогом, плывущим подо льдом.  
Торин: Нахера? Чего я там не видел?  
Сценарист: Не спорь, так надо, сейчас он откроет глаза и вонзит тебе ножик в ступню. Закричать не забудь.  
Торин: Ааааа! Так сойдет?  
Сценарист: Переигрываешь. Ладно, финальная схватка. Азог, вылетай.  
Азог: Я не пингвин, на минуточку.  
Сценарист: Мы нарисуем тебе камень на мелководье, вылетай, не торгуйся.  
Азог (взвивается надо льдом): Ииия!  
Торин (выставляет вперед Оркрист): Эхх!  
Азог: Я не могу его убить, он сопротивляется.  
Сценарист: Торин, не надо, будет хуже.  
Торин: Чего вдруг? Я только Эребор вернул, его еще полсотни лет кому-то придется восстанавливать. Тем более Фили умер.  
Сценарист: По книге тебя должны убить.  
Торин: Тебе напомнить, сколько у вас осталось от книги? В процентах? И вообще, он на меня так смотрит, как будто не убить, а надругаться хочет.  
Азог: Мне положено. Я — Надругатель, тьфу, Осквернитель. Все претензии к сценаристам.  
Сценарист: А ты вообще спасибо скажи, что живой, по книге тебя еще при Азанулбизаре убили.  
Фили: Мне тут еще долго мертвым лежать? Тут снег и холодно.  
Торин: Заебали. Давай, попробуй, тварь бледнолицая, мифрил все равно не пробьешь.  
Азог: Сейчас я тебе засажу свою хреновину по самую руку... рукоятку... хотя какая разница. Ухх!  
Торин (опрокидывая Азога): Это мы еще посмотрим, кто кому засадит.  
Азог: Ааа!  
Торин (в экстазе загоняет еще глубже): Х-хха!  
Азог (захлебываясь кровью): Ааахх...  
Сценарист: Все правильно: упал, умер. Эй, а ты куда?  
Торин: Да я тут недалеко, развеюсь.  
Сценарист: Смотри у меня. Дальше водопада не ходи, сейчас Бильбо придет тебя оплакивать. Давай-давай, упал и умираешь.  
(Торин красиво укладывается на снег, долго поправляет волосы, кольчугу, придирчиво осматривает кафтан).  
Бильбо: О, нет, Торин, не умирай!  
Торин: И не собирался даже, уже отдохнуть нельзя. Лекаря не позовешь?  
Сценарист: Еще чего. У вас две минуты.  
Торин: Прощай, добрый вор.  
Бильбо: Торин, нам с тобой еще рано прощаться!  
Торин (подозрительно): А ты к нам в Эребор вообще надолго?  
Бильбо: Ну, пока не надоем...  
Торин: Что, даже на пир не останешься?  
Сценарист: Одна минута.  
Бильбо: Торин, пожалуйста! Смотри, орлы!  
Торин: А может, все-таки лекаря?  
Сценарист: Никаких лекарей, твое время истекло — заткнулся, умер.  
Торин (лежит, уставившись в небо): Красиво летят пернатые...

Двалин: Пустите меня, я там все разнесу!  
Сценарист: Не положено.  
Двалин: Их же там убьют всех!  
Сценарист: Воот!  
Двалин (демонстративно достает точильный камень): Ладно, я сейчас сяду и буду точить топор. В кадре, бля.  
Сценарист: Хорошо, можешь спасти Бильбо.  
Двалин: И то хлеб (кромсает всю армию Больга).  
Сценарист: Мы так не договаривались!  
Двалин: Я вообще ни с кем не договаривался (подхватывает Фили и тащит в Эребор).  
Сценарист: Куда, бля?!  
Фили: Какие ко мне претензии? Я таки неправильно умер? И вообще, здесь очень холодно лежать, мертвый простудится.  
Сценарист: Ладно, только быстро, Двалину еще над Торином постоять красиво надо.  
Двалин: Щаз, лекаря найду и придем.  
Сценарист: Ах, так?! Вычеркну из сценария напрочь. И тебя, и брата твоего. И колесницу вашу с баранами тоже вычеркну!

Тауриэль: Кили! Где ты?  
Кили: Убиваю пятнадцатого орка, нет, уже шестнадцатого, нет, семнад...  
Тау: Где ты? Я пришла. Ты меня не встретишь?  
Кили: Видишь ли, в данный момент я немножечко, самую малость занят.  
Тау (обиженно): Ты меня не любишь! А сам камень дарил, говорил «возвращайся ко мне». Я уйду от тебя. Вот к этому, как тебя, красавчик?  
Больг: Р-ррр!  
Тау: А-аа! Грубиян!  
Кили: Руки убрал от моей девушки, козел!  
Больг: Р-рр! Агрр!  
Кили: Все, я умер.  
Сценарист: Не филонить, у вас пятиминутная сцена, крупные планы, нам надо перетянуть фанаток «Сумерек». Работаем.  
Тау: Ааа!  
Больг: Р-рр!  
Кили: И от меня тоже руки убрал, кольчугу залапаешь.  
Больг: Хрясь!  
Тау: Не-еет!  
Кили (подмигивает Тау): Когда все закончится, пойдешь со мной на пир?  
Тау: А-аах!  
Кили: Это значит «да»?  
Сценарист: Молодцы, закончили болтовню. Кили — упал, умер.  
Кили (одними губами): Встретимся вечером у ворот.  
Тау: Как же мне больно!  
Сценарист: Это любовь.  
Тау (жалобно): Это сломанный позвоночник, нога, ребра и сотрясение мозга. А мне вечером на пир идти! Я вот тоже сейчас лягу и умру.  
Сценарист: Не положено. Ты проживешь долгую жизнь и будешь мучиться от тоски. Пшла отсюда.  
Тау: А сломанный позвоночник?  
Сценарист: У эльфов нет ребер и позвоночника, вы сделаны целиком из звездного света и можете ходить по воздуху. Посмотри на Леголаса.  
Леголас (прыгая по падающим камням) Ну, нихрена себе бегущая дорожка!  
Сценарист: Тебе полезно, а то, вон, харю отрастил, поклонницы узнавать не будут. Под тобой уже пол проваливается.  
Леголас: Ах, так! Тогда в Сильмариллионе я сниматься не буду!  
Сценарист: Не зарекайся. Трандуил, поговори с сыном.  
Трандуил: Сынок, не переживай, сходи на север, развейся, найди себе девочку.  
Леголас: Отстань, не нужны мне никакие девочки!  
Трандуил (примирительно): Ну, мальчика. Я вот знавал одного Араторна...  
Леголас: Тьфу на вас, папенька (уходит).  
Трандуил (вздыхает): Молодежь-молодежь. (удаляется, напевая «Мы с лосем по лесу идем...»)


End file.
